A propulsion system of an aircraft converts stored energy into mechanical work to drive one or more rotor systems. Generally, a natural torque of a rotor system over time increases and decreases due to a natural variance or oscillation from a target torque. This variance is usually very small (e.g., half of a percent) in steady flight conditions and is dampened to achieve the target torque (e.g., a steady state torque) and to abide by acceleration and deceleration constraints imposed by the power plant design. However, dampening the variance inherently makes the propulsion system less responsive, such that at critical times during flight the propulsion system cannot provide a power needed to maintain operation of the aircraft in its current mode. In addition to slow power response, changes in power demand can cause lower efficiency related to spool-up and spool-down in varying power required environments (e.g., icing, low level flying, gusts, turbulence).